


Love In The Amazon

by The_Mouse_Avenger



Category: Powers Boothe (Actor)
Genre: Actors, Affection, Aphrodisiacs, Aztec Empire, Baby, Breastfeeding, Breasts, Celebrity Crush, Ceremony, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dream Sex, F/M, Healing, High Priest - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Jungle, Love, Making Love, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Passion, Pregnancy, Priests, References to Aztec Religion & Lore, Relationship(s), Romance, Sacrifice, Salve, Self-Insert, Sex Magic, Sexual Content, Temple, Vaginal Fingering, note, ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 06:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14688050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mouse_Avenger/pseuds/The_Mouse_Avenger
Summary: When an actor you love & admire dearly passes into the next dimension, it can be a very hard thing to cope with.  But, sometimes, a visit from Heaven can manifest itself in very delightful forms! (Based on a dream I had, loosely inspired by "The Emerald Forest", & dedicated to Powers Boothe.)





	Love In The Amazon

A hellish red glow filled the Aztec temple that I found myself being held prisoner in. Just an hour or so earlier, I had been painting pictures of the beautiful Amazon rainforest, its flora, & its fauna. Then, out of the blue, the Aztecs snatched me from my outdoor studio, marched me to their hidden city, & put me in a skimpy dress, before shackling me to a manacled stone slab in the center of the temple. In front of me, there was a giant circular pit that spewed forth angry flames, smoke, & steam; on one side of the pit, a small band played fierce, driving tribal music, while a group of richly-dressed Aztec priests stood on the other side, preparing for the ritual sacrifice that would surely await me.

Prior to my stationing here, my Aztec captors struck at me with whips, cut me with ceremonial knives, & scratched & beat me with their fingers & fists, all in the hopes of transferring their transgressions upon me...their scapegoat. The wounds from these injuries...how they wracked my every nerve with unceasing pain & agony! The chains restraining my hands, feet, neck, & waist felt cold to the touch, & they pressed tightly to my flesh, even to the point where they made visible marks. The heat & fumes from the sacrificial pit were now upon me, causing my body to sweat profusely, & my life flashed before my eyes, while my mind lingered on all the dreams I would surely never get to fulfill in this mortal life...Oh, how terrified I was (as you can well imagine)! Tears filled my eyes, & I prayed to God--any god!--for deliverance from my dire predicament. _Please,_ I pleaded silently, _save me!_

Just as the sacrifice was about to begin, a man came into the room, bringing everything to a sudden halt with a raise of his right hand. Over his tall frame, he wore a long loincloth that looked very much like the one worn by Chel in " _The Road To El Dorado_ ", with a matching cape that reached down to the floor; both were made of thick, sleek fabric in vibrant hues of scarlet, turquoise, & azure. He was also dressed even more ornately than the priests next to him, with painted tattoos adorning his swarthy skin, jewelry of gold & precious stones decorating his picturesque person, & a large, feathered, gilded mask covering his entire face. All I could see of his head was the soft black hair that covered it.

"Proceed no further with this ceremony," the high priest told his colleagues. "I have received a revelation from Quetzalcoatl about the girl you have captured. He wishes for her to be spared from all harm."

The other priests turned to face each other in confusion, before looking back at their superior with the same puzzled gazes. "But, Your Holiness," they inquired, "who shall we offer for today's sacrifice?"

"No one," the high priest replied firmly. "The gods do not require any sacrifices at this hour. Now, take your things, & go." As my rescuer was saying all these things, I couldn't help but notice how similar his voice sounded to that of one of my favorite actors--one who I loved, admired, & missed very much...Could it be that Powers Boothe had returned to Earth in the guise of an Aztec holy man?

With some reluctance, everyone else left the temple, leaving me & my savior alone. The high priest came up to me, & undid my restraints, before letting me fall safely into his arms. "Are you all right?" the high priest asked me, gently stroking my long blonde hair.

"Yes," I replied breathlessly, relieved to be safe & alive. I was still shaken up, though, & it showed in the timid tremors that wracked my body. The high priest took notice of this, & he gently scooped me up into his arms, before carrying me away to the safety of his bedchambers. The room was very opulent in nature, with beautiful furniture & decorations to be found in every nook & cranny. Right next to a big canopy bed, there was a long, plush navy-blue sofa with a golden table in front of it. The high priest lowered me down onto the couch, before taking a seat beside me, & removing his beautiful mask to reveal his equally-beautiful face. And, oh, how much he looked like Powers Boothe--just as I imagined he would from listening to his voice! He had the look down to a T--the well-chiseled jaw, the long face & nose, the soft black hair, the big lips, the beautiful brown eyes...& the charming smile that could turn any fan of his into a pile of mush!

"Thank you for saving me," I earnestly told the high priest, returning the smile as I embraced him tightly out of deep gratitude. Then, looking up at his face, I asked him, "Might I have the name of my rescuer?"

"It's 'Itlachihual'," the high priest replied. "Nahuatl for 'powers'."

"Powers..." I repeated in an awed whisper, before hugging the high priest even more tightly, & snuggling up against his body. "That's the name of someone I know...someone I love very dearly. You remind me so much of him...Can I call you 'Powers'?"

"Of course," Powers replied sweetly, before gently setting me apart from him, & taking a look at all the injuries that I had received during my earlier struggles with my Aztec captors (many of them had just now begun to heal). "Oh, look at you," Powers cooed sympathetically, before reaching over to the golden table, & grabbing a big jar of medicinal salve that had been resting upon it. He then proceeded to open the jar, & poured some of its contents onto the palms of his big hands, before placing the aforementioned appendages upon my wounded flesh. Then, he began rubbing the healing ointment over my cuts, scrapes, & bruises, occasionally pausing to reapply the salve as needed. As he did all this, Powers (ever as gracious as his former incarnation) engaged in very nice conversations with me. "So," he asked, "what's your name, my dear?"

"'Anastasia'," I answered. "Some people call me 'Annie' or 'Ana', for short."

"Ah, what a beautiful name," Powers complimented, kneading the salve into my shoulders & the space between them. "I like it very much..."

"Thank you," I said, smiling & blushing.

"You're welcome," Powers responded, before continuing to chat with me as he worked his medicinal magic upon my back (where the majority of my injuries were). "Where are you from, Anastasia?"

"From the southeast, in a place called Texas," I replied.

Curiously, Powers' face seemed to light up in recognition upon hearing the name of my home state, & a thoughtful look spread across his countenance. "That land...it feels so familiar to me," Powers murmured musingly, seeming to be lost in a whirlwind of memories from his past life. It took a few moments for Powers to snap out of his trance, but when he did, he carried on with his healing & talking as though nothing had happened. "What's it like at home? Do you live with anyone?"

"I live with my parents," I answered. "And my house is very nice. I even have a garage where I put all my extra toys, books, & things!"

"Goodness!" Powers exclaimed in surprise. "You must have a lot of stuff!"

"Indeed, I do," I affirm with a hint of pride. By this point, Powers had made his way down to the small of my back, & he began to rub the healing salve into it very slowly. Being near an intimate part of my body, the ongoing massage awakened a flame that began to spread through all my nerves...a flame of passion & desire. This flame continued to grow inside me as Powers turned me around to face him, & applied the salve to my neck & collar. Oh, how good it felt...

"What are your pastimes?" Powers asked me, the tender smile never leaving his face. "I know you like to paint & draw, for the god Quetzalcoatl showed me this in my vision of you earlier. Anything else?"

"Aside from art, I also love to read & write stories," I replied. "Oh, & play with toys & games, sing, dance, act, make music, watch movies & TV...I could go on & on about all the things I love to do!"

"Fascinating!" Powers said with genuine interest. "And when you get out of here, what do you wish to do with your life?"

"A lot of things...again," I answered. "I want to be an artist, a musician, an author, a composer, an inventor, an animator, a songwriter, a filmmaker, & a movie & television star!"

"Ahh...I can imagine being in that last one very well," Powers mused thoughtfully--curiously omitting the word "you"--before reaching his salve-coated hands into my dress to apply the medicine to my breasts. Now, the flame of desire was getting higher, & the erogenous feeling inside me increased in intensity. I could feel my lips quivering, & not just the ones on my face...Once Powers was done taking care of my chest, he applied the salve to my whole arms & legs, tenderly soothing the wounds upon them. "And what are your favorite things, my dear?" Powers inquired inquisitively. "Aside from all the things you've spoken of to me before, that is."

"Well, in addition to all those things," I answered, "I also love rainbows, & animals, & shopping, & good food, & various intellectual pursuits, & a whole lot of other stuff! I have very broad & eclectic tastes."

"I can definitely see that," Powers quipped with a chuckle. "Do you also have dreams of doing other things? Like starting a family, perhaps?"

"As a matter of fact, I do," I replied thoughtfully. "I've always wanted to have children of my very own. Mainly through adoption, but, still..."

"That's good," Powers remarked with sincere sweetness, before moving to apply the healing salve to my stomach. "There's many little ones in the world who don't have a wonderful person to take them in, & raise them as her own." Then, dropping his voice to an intimate whisper, he added, "But if you're still interested in having a child the old-fashioned way...I'd be happy to help you with that."

Now, I was really intrigued, & my eager body shifted in response to Powers' sensual suggestion, coupled with his romantic touches. "You've got my attention," I declared with a cat-like purr. "Why don't you give me a demonstration of what you have in mind?"

"All right," Powers said, before taking his salve-covered hand...& putting it between my legs. Upon feeling Powers' touch, my flower of passion burst into full bloom, & the quivering of its petals quickened. My intimate places soon became wet with desire, & my heart was racing a mile a minute...I couldn't take it anymore. I had to have Powers. I had to have him then & there! Taking Powers' occupied hand, & moving it back & forth in the place that pleased my body so, I began to let forth an aria of ecstatic cries, which easily let Powers know how much I wanted him. Carefully, Powers scooped me up into his arms, & carried me over to the nearby canopy bed, before laying me down on its soft mattress, covered with silk sheets in the same scarlet, turquoise, & azure colors that were on my hero's outfit. My darling hero...oh, how I wanted to be at one with him!

"Oh, Powers," I moaned achingly, "undress me! Take off my clothes, until there's nothing left for you to see but my naked flesh."

"There's not much to take off," Powers quipped with a coy smirk, "but your wish is nevertheless my command." With that, Powers gently peeled off the skimpy dress I had been wearing, exposing me to the warm, humid jungle air. Then, Powers began to massage me all over with those big, beautiful hands of his...only stopping when he came across the black silk knickers covering my private places. Fingering the undergarments with childlike curiosity, he remarked, "That's a funny loincloth you're wearing. Shall I take it off?"

"Yes," I replied with an eager nod of my head. "Go right ahead."

Carefully, Powers peeled off my knickers, & laid them down upon the floor with the dress he had previously removed. Then, he gingerly got on top of me, & began to rub up against my body with slow, sensual movements, as his hard member pressed against me through the fabric of his loincloth. With cat-like grace & gentleness, I grabbed said cloth, before pulling it off of Powers' body, & placing it on the floor with my discarded attire. Then, I took off his colorful cape & jewelry, & placed them in the same spot. Now, Powers & I were both totally naked, & ready to become one with each other...

As I lay my head on the soft pillows of the bed, I closed my eyes, breathing deeply as I awaited the pleasure to come. I could feel Powers' fingers performing a delicate dance upon my flesh, waltzing from my sensitive scalp to the equally-sensitive spot between my legs. Gingerly, he inserted his soft digits inside my inner sanctum, then rubbed & stroked its walls of tender flesh until they became wet enough for me to endure our imminent intercourse without any pain. But just in case, he also coated his thick, throbbing member with plenty of lotion from a bottle on an adjoining nightstand. Once that had been taken care of, Powers smiled at me, & whispered in his handsome, husky baritone voice, "Now, my darling, just spread your legs, & relax. I'm going to give you all the love I have to offer..." As he pried apart my nether lips with one hand, he guided his member inside me with the other hand, going as deep as he could without hurting me. Then, finally, we began.

Slowly, Powers rocked his body back & forth, rubbing his large hips against my smaller ones in time to the beat of the tribal music we could hear playing outside. Every time Powers shifted, his member brushed against my sugar walls, causing that pleasureable sensation to sweep throughout my body again & again. Oh, how wonderful it felt! And whenever Powers thrusted into me, I pushed my body down forward enough to make sure that his privates touched the gem of my womb with every penetration, increasing my pleasure even further.

"You like this?" Powers whispered into the flesh of my neck, kissing it tenderly with those big, soft lips of his.

"Yes," I moaned in ecstasy, arching my back as I rubbed my feet against Powers' strong, muscular thighs, & tickled his testes with touches of my toes.

"Good," Powers said, before moving his kisses up to my mouth, & gingerly forcing his way between them. Our tongues began to weave a delicate, moist dance, as our lips touched over & over. " _Nimitztlazohtla,_ " Powers sighed in Nahuatl, gently spreading my legs to welcome his member even further inside. "I love you...Oh, how I love you!"

"I love you, too," I breathed amorously, nuzzling Powers' face with my nose. All the while, my smile of ecstasy never left my countenance. In fact, it only got bigger...especially when Powers began kissing me again, going up & down all along the length of my body. After doing this for a while, he stopped when he got to the valley between my soft, tender breasts. I noticed Powers gazing at my chest with a loving look of longing, & I brought my right breast up to my lover's lips. "You want to suck on my melons?" I asked Powers enticingly, moving the mammary around in my hand. "They're so sweet, thick, & juicy..."

Powers immediately accepted my gracious offer, & within seconds, his mouth was clamped snugly around my right breast. Slowly, sensually, Powers suckled said breast like a baby hungry for its mother's milk, & I moaned & groaned in pleasure as he did so. Smiling from ear to ear, Powers moved his wet tongue all across my nipple, never stopping until it became hot & hard. Then, when it did, his suckling intensified, & the sensitive nerves in my nipple became inflamed with that beautiful, erotic fire that blazed throughout the rest of my body. "I love to nurse you," Powers whispered sexily in between mouthfuls of that morsel which delighted him so. "Your breasts taste so good in my mouth..."

"Take as much as you want, baby," I urged, feeling my velvet glove pulse & throb in exquisite, ecstatic pulsation. "They're yours to enjoy however you please."

"Oh, Anastasia," Powers groaned needingly, before going back to nursing my breasts. Still smiling broadly, I closed my eyes, & leaned my head back on the pillow, focusing on the pleasure that Powers was bringing me. With a ravenous hunger blazing inside of him, Powers not only sucked on my nipples, but also planted gentle smooches & passionate French-kisses upon them, slid his wet tongue over them, circled his tongue all around the rosy buds while placing varying amounts of pressure on them, flicked his tongue across them with light strokes, licked around the length of my areolas while kissing & sucking on my breasts' now-erect tips, gently nibbled & gnawed upon them, & even let his mouth cover the whole area of my nipples while he nursed them. Oh, how I loved all this pleasureable pampering from my paramour! Only after several minutes did I finally tire of this "breast play", & I told Powers he could stop for now. Powers was quick to oblige, albeit with some reluctance. "So, what do you want me to do now?" he inquired.

"Touch my stomach," I whispered, placing Powers' hand on my belly. "Stroke it up & down, & all around..."

And Powers did just that. Oh, how soft & gentle his fingers were, as they lightly danced across the tender flesh of my midriff! Kissing me with increasing passion, Powers caressed his digits up & down in perfect rhythm with the movements of his lower half, as his rod went deeper & deeper inside my womb (but not enough to hurt me!). All the while, he never stopped gazing into my blue eyes with his own oaken orbs. "You're so beautiful," Powers whispered, kissing me over & over again. "I want to lavish your body with so much more than a mere mortal can offer..."

Powers then made a reach for his bedside table, & grabbed a bowl full of a strange concoction--it looked like honey mixed with juices from various fruits & flowers. After uttering a quick prayer in Nahuatl, Powers scooped the concoction into his hands, & rubbed it all over my body, as I shivered in anticipation for what was to come. When he was done applying the magic mixture, Powers proceeded to lick, suck, & kiss every spot it covered. He started with my face & neck, gradually making his way down between my legs. "I was thinking about helping myself to your breasts again," Powers explained as he spread my nether lips apart with his fingers, "but I wanted to make a little detour first." Then, Powers slid his tongue inside me, & began licking my sugar walls, his mouth exploring every inch of those carnal caverns.

As it turned out, the gooey mixture of honey & plants had taken on magical properties that allowed it to intensify my physical pleasure...& intensify, it certainly did! Every touch, tickle, & tingle that Powers brought upon my privates, caused a raging wildfire of pure bliss to ravage my body from head to toe. All I could do to express my pleasure, was writhe & wriggle around on the bed, while I moaned & sighed in ecstasy. "Oh, Powers," I groaned, "I like what you're doing to me! Yes...yes...mmm, yes..."

"I'm glad you're enjoying it, darling," Powers whispered in that sexy voice of his, continuing to dine upon the fertile flesh of my secret garden. "You taste so good down there...I'm your butterfly, & I'm gonna suck up all the nectar your flower has to offer!"

And that's precisely what Powers did. For the next several minutes, Powers kept on sucking & licking my quim, brushing against the skin of my mound with his big, soft lips in warm, open-mouthed kisses. Occasionally, the base of his tongue would lap against my cl*t, increasing my pleasure even further. Oh, God, it felt so good to be receiving all this love & affection from the man of my dreams! I closed my eyes, & focused on the waves of ecstasy washing over my body. Gradually, the euphoric feelings inside me grew & grew in intensity, until I couldn't hold back any longer. My body began to shake & shiver as I cried out Powers' name in between moans & groans of utter bliss, my nether lips throbbing & pulsing against my lover's face. I clutched at the bedsheets to brace myself while I rode the wonderful waves of orgasm, an otherworldly ecstasy pleasing me inside & outside all the while. Then, with one last cry, I released myself, feeling my womb become wet & sticky with sweet, hot juices.

"Mmm," Powers cooed seductively, "I bet you loved that, Annie. You want a little more pussycat-lickin', before I make love to you again?"

"Yes," I sighed, rubbing my body against the bed. "I do..."

"All right, baby," Powers whispered, before proceeding to suck all the cream that filled my pink pastry. He sexily slurped all of the juices up, as I whimpered & wiggled my hips in reaction to his sensual touching, until they were all gone. Powers then got back on top of me, & laid himself back down on my body, inserting himself between my legs once more. "Now," Powers said with a smile, "if you loved what I did to you before, then this is gonna feel *real* good..." With a grunt, Powers began pushing his hard member inside me with slow, deep thrusts, making sure that the organ's mushroom-shaped tip brushed against my sweet spot for several long, lingering moments. Just as Powers had said, his sacred concoction continued to work its magic, & the pleasure that accompanied all this tender touching increased fivefold.

Spreading my legs even further, I grabbed Powers by the bum, & pushed his lower half closer towards me, so that his length filled my hidden depths. Even the mere throbbing of his 'tool' was enough to fill me with that delightful feeling of physical bliss, & I arched my back with each cry of ecstasy I let flow forth from my lips. Slowly, gently, Powers continued to move his member back & forth inside my carnal caverns, while he covered every square inch of my body with silky caresses, tender massages, & velvet kisses. Licking his tongue around my belly button, Powers purred, "I was thinking about helping myself to your breasts again. Would you like that?"

"Yes," I moaned, a smile of anticipation appearing on my face.

"All right, baby," Powers cooed sweetly, before focusing his attention on my mammaries, & reaching out to touch them. "Oh, your breasts are so beautiful," Powers whispered reverently, as he rubbed my pink nipples with his fingers until they hardened. "They're gorgeous...you're gorgeous..." Then, with a tender look of affection, Powers continued to tease & play with my nipples, as he rubbed my breasts all over with the palms of his big, soft hands. "I wanna nurse you now, darling," Powers said, before putting his mouth to my right breast, & doing just that.

As Powers sucked, licked, & kissed my nipples & the area around them for several long, lingering minutes, the pleasure in my body grew & grew...even more so when I noticed Powers' hips continuing to press against mine while his long, hard rod rubbed the wet walls of my womb. Gradually, as all these erotic feelings stimulated my every nerve with increasing intensity, I felt as though I were going to die from the ecstasy. The more Powers lavished my body, the more pleasure I felt...I was so close to coming...so dangerously close...

Then, as if he knew what was racing through my mind, Powers smiled at me in that sexy way, & said, "You think you've had enough lovemaking to satisfy you?"

"Yes..." I groaned passionately, as my hips began to shift faster & faster, rocking in time with Powers' deep, heavy thrusts.

Powers withdrew his hand from my left breast, & dipped his middle finger inside his mouth, sucking on it until it became wet with saliva. Then, he put that same finger to my cl*t, & massaged & manipulated it in order to increase my pleasure to an all-time high. As he did so, Powers cooed enticingly, "Then, go ahead, baby. Just come...Set your body free, & release yourself! Come until you can't anymore..."

As I let out an aria of passionate cries & moans, I quickened the pace of my hips, brushing up against Powers' member while my doting lover continued to sexily nurse & play with my breasts, kiss me from head to toe, finger my burning-hot cl*t, & whisper words of love into my ear. These sensual actions got my pleasure up to a boiling point, & I soon surrendered myself to the mighty waves of orgasm that began to wash all over me. "Ah, ahh, ahhh...yes, Powers, oh, yes, yes, YES!" I screamed in ecstasy, feeling my private places pulse & throb with the delicious agony of erotic satisfaction, while they became coated in a layer of thick, creamy juices. "I feel so good all over...I'm coming...oh, God, I'm coming!" Soon, my eyes rolled back, & I closed them shut, focusing on nothing but Powers' intimate touches, & the wonderful feelings of bliss they brought upon my body. The waves of physical & emotional pleasure peaked again & again, prompting me to come each time...until I finally let myself go with one ultimate cry of satisfaction, & that incredible inferno of ecstasy died down at last.

Opening my eyes to stare at Powers with an amorous half-lidded gaze, I whispered with a sexy smile of my own, "Now, it's your turn, Powers."

Sure enough, Powers had kept up his erotic exercising, & he was now ready to release himself at last. "Oh...oh, Anastasia, I'm gonna come...I'm gonna come inside you!" Powers groaned passionately, as his hips bucked with increasing intensity & speed. "Let me spill my seed into your secret garden! Let me give you the ultimate blessing of the gods!" Moaning & murmuring with a different kind of pleasure altogether, I was more-than-happy to oblige, remembering how Powers had kindly offered to help me start a family of my own. Shivering with anticipation, I patiently waited for Powers to come inside my sugar walls...&, then, he let his rich, velvety cream flow forth from his member, moaning & sighing all the while. When he had squeezed out every last drop of that precious, life-giving liquid into my womb, Powers lay himself on top of me with a deep shudder of satisfaction, & looked into my eyes with a sweet, tender smile. "Now, even when I pass into the next world, a part of me will always be with you," Powers whispered, gingerly caressing my face & hair. Then, he kissed me lovingly on the lips, & wrapped his arms around me, pulling me in close to his warm, gorgeous body.

I eagerly melted into Powers' embrace, glad to hear the rhythmic beating of his heart, now alive & active again. For many long months, I thought Powers had been completely lost to the next dimension, & that I would never see him again until the day I joined him in Heaven...but I was wrong! Even in this mortal realm, Powers was still with me, & I had my wonderful encounter with him to prove it (coupled with our delightful session of lovemaking, plus his beautiful new gift that I'd be receiving in the next 9 months--oh, how I looked forward to raising my very first child!). _Surely, this is a sign from Heaven that I don't need to be sad about missing Powers anymore, & that everything will turn out all right in the end,_ I thought to myself blissfully, filled with a sense of peace & comfort that I knew would never leave me now.

" _Nimitztlazohtla,_ " Powers whispered again in Nahuatl, continuing to kiss & caress me. "I love you, my darling Anastasia...& I always will."

"I'm so glad to hear that," was all I could say in reply, as I cuddled against Powers' lovely, toned chest. "And I love you, too."

For all the rest of the night, Powers held me in his arms, never once letting me go. In between every kiss & caress he planted upon my body, he whispered tender words of love & comfort into my ear. Occasionally, he would rock me back & forth, while singing a lullaby that was a curious mixture of Nahuatl words & a traditional Texan melody. Other times, he would massage my back & shoulders, or rub his legs & feet against mine like a cricket. No matter what Powers did, it never failed to make me happy inside & out. Gradually, I felt a heavy fog of sleep closing in on me, & I shut my eyes, sinking deeper & deeper into slumber as the hours ticked by. All the while, Powers never stopped holding me in his arms...

* * *

After a long, dream-filled rest, I finally woke up in my bed at home. Much to my surprise, all of the things I had brought on my journey to the Amazon, were lying on the floor in a neat pile. I turned over to see if Powers was still with me...but, alas, he had finally left my side. However, he did not let me go home empty-handed, for in the space beside my body, there lay a beautiful golden ring with a large sapphire gem, along with a note.

I picked up the ring, & put it on my right index finger. Surprisingly, it was a perfect fit! Then, I looked at the note, which read as follows: "To my sweet Anastasia...Whenever you're missing me or longing to see me again, just look upon my gifts to you. Then make a wish from the depths of your soul, & I'll be with you in a heartbeat. Love, Itlachihual--a.k.a. your darling Powers." With a sigh of heartfelt joy, I clasped the note to my heart, pressing it tightly against my bosom as I dreamed of seeing Powers again someday. I had no doubt that those dreams would come to pass--I was just as sure of that, as I was sure that I would forever cherish the gifts Powers had given me...including the little bundle of joy I was looking forward to holding in my arms.

THE END


End file.
